Paper
by Magicians Hat
Summary: Zelda Harkinian hates technology. Link Avalon is practically married to it. When their fates intertwine, will they reject the bond that brought them together or embrace their differences? And on top of that, they entire AV club is out to get Zelda! Zelink


**...YOU CAN HATE ME! I CONFESS! PLEASE, IF YOU WANNA VENT, FLAME ME OR SOMETHING! I UNDERSTAND THAT I SHOULD BE WORKIND ON "DSD", BUT…AAAAAAHHH!**

** By the way, I don't own LoZ!**

On with the story, I guess…

Midna Twili tried in vain to catch up with her best friend in the hallway, waving her arms frantically and calling her name, invoking stares from the students at their lockers. "Zelda! Zelda Harkinian! YO!"

The blonde looked up, glaring at her with intensity. "What?" She fumed, "I was just getting to the good part!" she gestured with her head to the book she was cradling, of which Midna observed to be _Pride and Prejudice_. She sighed.

"Zel, you've read that book at least seven times-what do you need to read it again for? You've already memorized each word of each line of each paragraph of ea-"Zelda cut her off. "Okay, I get it!" and went back to reading.

"Come, come, Zelda," Midna scolded, taking the aforementioned book away from her, ignoring the blonde's protests. "You need some human interaction to keep your brain from getting so big it will _crack_ your _skull_."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "By definition, I _am_ having human interaction with _you_-or, rather, _weirdo_ interaction, in your case."

Midna hung her head in mock defeat, before saying, in a sing-song voice, "Takes one to know one!" and pranced around in victory. Yes, Midna was a _strange_ creature.

"What are you, five?" Zelda chuckled, grabbing another book from her backpack.

"Yes, yes I a-ZELDA! Is that _another_ book?"

"No, it's a pterodactyl." **A/N: YES! I CAN SPELL THAT! YYYEEESSS!**

"Whoa. Big word." Midna feigned confusion, throwing her hands in the air. Zelda laughed. Midna was probably the only person who could make her do that-they were each other's only friend. Midna, the weirdo, who couldn't conquer sports like her jerky cousin, Zant, and was constantly reminded of how much of an outcast she was by the stuck-up, nosy queen bees. Zelda, the socially-awkward bookworm who didn't care about what anyone thinks about her-as evidence by her wardrobe, a mess of tank tops and cargo shorts-, and was too clever for her own good.

"So did you come here, running and screaming my name, just to annoy me, or do you have something important you want to say…?"

Midna stopped in her tracks. "Wait, you heard me?" She questioned, a look of shock slowly creeping across her face, "Then why didn't you acknowledge me? I feel so abandoned!" By that last part, she was wiping her eyes with her knuckles in an exaggerated fashion. Zelda let out a laugh and playfully shoved Midna into the lockers, answering "Because it was funny."

"I hate you."

"Again, do you have anything to say, or did you come over here to me just to be annoying?"

A look of delayed realization slapped itself on Midna's face. "Oh, _right!_" she squealed, not noticing Zelda wince, "Sheik _asked _me _out_!"

It was Zelda's turn to squeal. "He _did?_ Oh, my goddesses! I can't believe it! You've liked him for _years_!" Midna nodded quickly, seemingly unable to speak.

"Well, I'm going to the library, bye!" Zelda said, turning on her heel. But before she could take a single step, there was a hand tugging her back by her arm.

"Wait!" Midna exclaimed, "There's a party tonight at Sheik's! Do you wanna go? I mean, he's on the football team, and he said I could bring a guest…" She trailed off, looking at Zelda pleadingly.

"NO."

Midna seemed to have expected this, for she proceeded to beg Zelda in her most annoying voice. "PLEASE?"

"NO."

"PLEASE please please please please please please please please please please…PLEASE?" Midna held her hands together and begged with her best pout.

"NO."

"Argh!"

After thoroughly crushing her best friend's dreams, Zelda continued to walk to the library, Midna silently in tow.

* * *

><p>Sheik clapped his best friend on the back. "Great practice, Link." They shared a grin and Link headed off to the washroom, high-fiving any football player who would oblige him. One who didn't, though, was his running-back, Ganon.<p>

"Nice fall there at the fifteen-yard line, Avalon." Link smirked and replied, "Nice fumbles there at the fifteen, thirty, five-" Ganon scowled in defeat and turned back to his locker, mumbling something about a greased football. Link took this time to walk away, his expression anything but morbid.

After cleaning himself up from practice, our hero sauntered towards where he saw Sheik, only to have an alarm go off on his watch. He stiffened, quickly lifting his watch to his face to read it. "Ah, Nayru!" He groaned, and, with a swift wave in sheik's direction, he sped off to the computer lab.

As he reached his destination, he heard the all-too familiar voices of the tech crew, although this time they sounded…hostile. What could be going on in there? **A/N: Hmm…I wonder…**

"Why won't you let us convert the newspaper to an _online _procedure?" A voice Link recognized as Harold Auro **A/N: (Ore-oh)** interrogated,

"Because, you dolts," said an unfamiliar feminine voice-wait, _feminine_? That's impossible; there weren't any girls in the tech club, were there? "Don't you love the feel of paper-the way it glides across your skin, the way it feels to flip a page over, the sense of-" she was interrupted by a chorus of "NO"'s, and, back from her reverie, she growled angrily at the club. "I'm the chief editor and I say _NO_. Now could you _please_ untie me from this chair?"

At her last sentence, Link started and walked over so he could get a better look at the alleged victim of his friend's hostility. **A/N: Notice I said **_**friends**_**, would you? That's right - star football player **_**friends**_** with **_**nerds**_**? Why, he should be burned at the stake! (Joking, joking.)**

Seeing Link, the mysterious girl groaned and glared more intensely (if possible) at Harold. "Oh, so now you've gone and hired a football player to beat me up?" Now addressing Link, she added, "Hey, how much did they pay you? Twenty-five? Fifty_?_ Wow. And didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a girl? Din, I guess chivalry is dead." Through her monologue, some of the boys from the club looked around curiously (albeit fearfully), not even noticing Link standing in the room.

"There's no football player here!" Cried one of them, glaring at the girl,

"Yeah, Zelda! You're trying to trick us!" Another one shouted,

The 'Zelda' girl just stared at them, disbelief apparent on her face. "You _morons_!" She finally cried after about a minute's pause. "Look over there! The dude with the towel around his neck! He's like a…full…back…? Whatever! He's a football player! Uh…what's your name? Oh, who cares! _How can you not see him standing there?"_

Harold relaxed after seeing who she was talking about. "Oh, that's just Link! He's our head of trouble-shooting."

She stared at him for a moment. "Your _what!"_

Harold groaned. "Didn't you hear me? He's our head of-wait, we're getting off topic! Let's get back to the problem at hand, shall we boys?" The boys around the room looked at him and nodded, except for Link, who, at the present time, had _no_ idea of what was going on in the room.

"You _will"_ Growled one of the boys, "Let us convert the newspaper."

"Or what?"

Harold, who was seemingly leading the tirade, smirked. "Or your first-edition copy of _The Hobbit_ will get it." He held up said book and a lighter, and the girl blanched. Link felt himself seize up, as if this were life or death.

"No." Surprisingly, it was his voice he heard.

Midna calmly walked through the halls, her eyes gleaming with delight at the prospect of going to a party. A figure walked out from the boy's locker room (she herself had just changed from archery in the girl's locker room) and, realizing who it was, rushed forward and pulled them into a tight embrace. They weren't expecting it (he had his back to her), so the mysterious person fell over. "Ack!"

"Hey, Sheik." Midna whispered from on top of him,

He chuckled lightly. "Hi, Midna. You know, I think tackling your boyfriend-" his tongue tickled just saying it, "-is something you wait to do until _after_ the first date. Don't you agree?"

She giggled. "Maybe for some, but I tackle people on a daily basis."

"Well I guess I'm going to have to wear my football gear to dinner, then, huh?"

Hefting herself onto her feet, Midna laughed. Sheik followed suit and they walked towards the parking lot, hand in hand. "Hey, have you seen Zelda, by the way?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, thanks again for both not beating me up and saving my copy of <em>The Hobbit<em>. Jeez, I would've _died_ if they had burned it…" Zelda smiled at Link and he smiled back, his head begging him to know more about this girl. Wait; was it his head, or his heart?

"Well," Said Link, "I should probably be getting to my car-I'll see you around, okay?" Zelda, again, smiled at him. It was only brief, though, because she was headed for the bus stop.

After being in his own little dream land for a bit, Link started to walk away, only to notice a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up, eyes widening and heart racing.

It was her number, with a small 'THANK YOU!' written next to it. He smiled, never to realize that there were about ten people watching his every move, expressions grave.

"Howard, is this really the right idea?"

* * *

><p>Link sat on his bed, eyeing the number on the scrap of paper in his hand. He pondered calling Zelda, only to remember that she was the enemy of the <em>entire<em> AV club. _CRAP!_

…**Okay, crappy ending. To a crappy, short chapter. DANG IT! Read and review, if you…u dunno, just do it! AAAAHHH!**


End file.
